


I am a boring woman, with my weapon.

by FishLeather



Series: Seventh Sanctum [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: I am a boring woman, with my weapon.





	I am a boring woman, with my weapon.

I am a boring woman, with my weapon.

Without it, I am nothing.  
Because _I_ am my weapon.

I am a boring woman, with my weapon.

I destroy and recreate everything.  
But only in my mind.  
Only in words and images,  
Only in stories and poems and songs.

I am a boring woman, with my weapon.

I have honed myself to a point.  
Buffed away the flaws,  
by realizing they were never there.

I carry myself open,  
Like a jumpy misanthrope.  
I want them to know I'm here  
I'm a consequence.

I am a boring woman, with my weapon.

My words the smoke and sound,  
ideas are residue.

I am a boring woman, with my weapon.


End file.
